<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot for Student by Riotstarter1214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643718">Hot for Student</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214'>Riotstarter1214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Desk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hardcore, Large Cock, Massage, Oil, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a reputation of sleeping with every girl he can and when Narcissa overhears how good he is she needs to try him out. So she gives him several detentions to set her plan into motion. Harry doesn't hesitate in giving Narcissa exactly what she wants. {No Voldemort or death eaters}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot for Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot for student</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Narcissa: Eva Green<br/>
Astoria Greengrass: Dove Cameron </p>
<p>This world has no Voldemort; he doesn't exist. So there are no death eaters or prophecies to screw up Harry's life. </p>
<p>Narcissa works as the potions professor at Hogwarts instead of Snape. Harry is in his sixth year and Narcissa is stuck in a loveless marriage. </p>
<p>Start</p>
<p>When Narcissa Malfoy took the Potion Professor job she didn't imagine it would be this difficult. In addition to being a professor she was also the head of Slytherin which came with endless problems. </p>
<p>It was her sixth year as a professor and it hadn't got easier with time like she was expecting. The one thing she forgot about Hogwarts before she took the job was...the sex. Every day there were students trying to sneak into broom closets to have sex. She lost count of how many students she caught trying to sneak around after curfew. </p>
<p>She had only ever been with Lucius due to a marriage contract so she never had the experience of being pulled into a broom closet.</p>
<p>She took a little pleasure in catching boys in the act and ruining their night. She felt bad for the girls but most of the time they didn't look like they were having as much fun as the guys. There were countless stories of the boys getting their release and the girl having to go back to the dorm to do it themselves.</p>
<p>There was one night in her fifth year when she caught Harry Potter taking Susan Bones into a broom closet and she gave them a good five minutes to get started before she ruined the fun. </p>
<p>When she barged in she was greeted to the sight of Susan Bones on her knees with the biggest cock she has ever seen in the girls mouth. The sight had made her speechless the girl had just pulled off his cock and it had to be close to a foot long. </p>
<p>His cock was dripping with spit and precum. It was a glorious piece of meat that made her wet. Part of her wanted to send Susan back to the dorm and finish the job herself. She didn't have a lot of experience with oral sex but for once she really wanted to have this cock in her mouth. </p>
<p>Harry didn't cover up and hoped for a chance for Susan to finish. He was prepared to beg Mrs. Malfoy for a chance to finish. Narcissa spoiled that thought by yelling at them to get dressed and back to their dorms. She was so flustered at seeing Me. Potter's cock she forgot to give them detention. </p>
<p>The sight of Harry Potter's hard cock had occupied a lot of her thoughts for the first week. She felt ashamed when she first touched herself to the thought of his cock. It was shameful how good it felt to cum thinking about a student. The thought crept into her sleep and gave her some very pleasurable dreams. </p>
<p>It didn't help in sixth year Harry had started sleeping with Slytherins. She kept her ear to the ground and was aware of all the rumors. In her office she had listening charms to the common room and she heard Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis talking about how good of a shag Harry Potter was. </p>
<p>When she heard Daphne go into detail about their night together it made her very jealous. Daphne talked about how he wore her down over time and she would only let him eat her out at first. But when he did such a good job she decided to return the favor which led to her demanding he fuck her. </p>
<p>Narcissa was very impressed at hearing how Harry made Daphne cum no less than five times in a night. In the last year Harry turned into a sex god and it made her lust for him stronger. </p>
<p>Teaching him in class was hard enough when she wrote on the blackboard and she could feel the boys stare on her ass. It turned her on thinking he was staring at her ass in a sexual way. 'Does he fantasize of me too?' </p>
<p>She kept listening and one night of gossip had broken her. Pansy, Daphne and Tracey were talking in front of the fireplace of their nights with Harry and they were all so hot. </p>
<p>Pansy told her story of Harry taking her to Hogsmeade and bending her over in an alley. Harry had to put up privacy charms because she was so loud. The danger of getting caught only amplified the pleasure for her at least until she felt him cum inside her for the first time.</p>
<p>Daphne agreed and was really caught off guard when he came so much inside of her the first time. She had one other sexual experience and he didn't come close to Harry. </p>
<p>It amazes Narcissa all the girls were okay with Harry sleeping with all of them. From what she gathered Harry had a full dance card every night. </p>
<p>Tracey's story was the most intriguing because she liked him to bugger her. All the girls like her were very interested in the buggering part. Tracey gave a glowing recommendation in favor of buggering especially with Harry. </p>
<p>Tracey was muggleborn so she grew up differently than her pureblood friends. Pansy refused to let Harry do that to her but Daphne was closer to the idea. Narcissa couldn't deny the way she made it sound was heavenly. </p>
<p>The stories weren't enough after a while and she needed more. That's when Daphne let it slip that they met in the haunted girls bathroom at night. It freaked her out that sometimes she caught Moaning Myrtle watching them but when you are in the middle of mind-blowing sex you don't care. </p>
<p>During lunch when everyone was at the great hall she snuck into the girls bathroom and put charms onto the mirrors so she could see through them while in her office. Now all she had to do was wait for the show. </p>
<p>That night she was sitting in her chair staring at a mirror that was charmed so she could see into the bathroom. In preparation she was naked and unable to stop her hands from squeezing her nipples or brushing over her clit in anticipation. </p>
<p>When Harry did show up he was alone. He had conjured a bed right in front of the mirrors. He must have been meeting one of his regulars because he got naked and laid down on the bed. His cock quickly grew and he helped it along by giving it a few quick strokes. </p>
<p>When he did that Narcissa's hand went to her wand and cast the vibration charm on low. She was already so close and seeing Harry pump his cock was pushed her over the edge. This was her first orgasm of the night which was going to be one of many. </p>
<p>They didn't have to wait long before his date walked into the bathroom. It shocked her to see Astoria Greengrass walk in. She was a Ravenclaw and must have the same taste as her sister. 'I wonder if Daphne knows Harry is fucking her baby sister?'</p>
<p>There was no foreplay Harry vanished her clothes the second she walked in and commanded her to suck him off. Without question or another word she went to work. </p>
<p>Narcissa was shocked that Astoria was able to get over half of his cock in her mouth. Astoria was loudly gagging on his cock trying to get more in her mouth. After a few minutes of her bobbing her head up and down his spit covered shaft Harry said, "I am cumming." In one motion he pushed her head all the way down. </p>
<p>Astoria was expecting it but she wasn't ready for it. His cock stretched her throat to the limits and when he came it was in such a large amount she couldn't swallow it all. She pushed off when his cum came out of her nose. </p>
<p>Harry was still cumming when she pulled her head off which caused his cum to shoot in the air and land on his stomach. </p>
<p>Narcissa licked her lips seeing his rock hard cock dripping with cum. Half of her wanted to run down to the bathroom and finish the job. She would gladly let Harry cum directly down her throat without complaint. </p>
<p>When Astoria caught her breath she saw a very dissatisfied Harry. Before he commanded her she finished the job and licked all the cum off his stomach before sucking the rest of the cum off his cock. </p>
<p>Of all of his conquests Astoria loved it the roughest. She had a massive submissive kink. He could tell her to lick the bottom of his shoes and she would do it. "That is going to cost you twenty spanks."</p>
<p>He sat up to the end of the bed and without a word of protest Astoria was bent over his knee waiting for her punishment. Harry conjured a big wooden paddle that made Narcissa wince. Narcissa was a little worried for the youngest Greengrass sister. </p>
<p>When Harry brought down the paddle Astoria cried out, "One master."</p>
<p>After the thirteenth spank her legs were shaking and she was close to cumming. Narcissa never liked physical pain but the way Astoria's reaction was turning her on. </p>
<p>Harry saw Astoria struggle and decided to take pity on her, "If you can make it to fifteen without cumming I will let you choose how I fuck you." </p>
<p>Astoria was so close to losing it she wasn't sure she could make it to fifteen. She was still in her head when he rained the fourteenth spank and it took everything in her power not to cum. All she needed was to survive one more spank. If she didn't he would punish her ass all night when she really wanted him to fuck her pussy. </p>
<p>When Harry gave her the last spank she said, "Fifteen master pick me up and fuck my pussy!" The words came out in such a hurry they almost blended into one word. Harry did as he was told for a change and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he entered her for the first time that night she came immediately. </p>
<p>Harry felt her pussy milk his cock but he wasn't close to cumming yet. Now he could fuck her as hard as he wanted until he cums. Astoria was one of his favorite conquests because she loved being dominated. Not having to play nice was a major plus for Astoria. He could use her anyway he wanted and she would always beg for more. Limiting her to one time a week was hard but there were plenty of other girls who needed his attention.</p>
<p>When Harry entered Astoria Narcissa had conjured a glass rod to simulate a real cock. She pushed the glass rod into her waiting pussy at the same time as it entered Astoria. It felt so good feeling something deep inside of her again most nights she would just use her wand but this was a special occasion. </p>
<p>When Harry started to really thrust into Astoria she marveled at how strong he was to be able to support all of her weight. The faces Astoria was making every time Harry pushed his cock all the way inside of her was pure bliss. </p>
<p>The show lasted for ten minutes which led to three more orgasms for Astoria and one for Narcissa before Harry got his. This time he didn't announce his orgasm and just brought her down as hard as he could. The final slap of their hips meeting was harder than any other and Astoria would definitely feel that in the morning.</p>
<p>Astoria's eyes rolled back of her head when his hot cum filling her womb forced one more orgasm out of her. This time she went completely limp in Harry's arms unable to keep going. She wanted to keep going but the string of orgasms sapped her strength. Harry laid her on the bed and pulled out of her.</p>
<p>Narcissa could see Astoria's pussy oozing cum from the massive load she just had fired into her. When she turned her attention back over to Harry he cast the cleaning charms for both of them before dressing them. Astoria was out for the count and it didn't stop Harry from giving her a quick kiss and fleeing back to his dorm. It was a real gentlemanly thing to do that he didn't have to do. </p>
<p>Narcissa was exhausted after having numerous orgasms herself. She kept watching to make sure Astoria went back to her dorm which took another half hour and when she did she had a little hitch in her step.</p>
<p>Watching Harry have sex and playing with herself wasn't enough anymore. The need to feel the real thing soon was too much. The consequences be damned she was so backed up he could bend her over in the great hall and she wouldn't stop him  There were two months left in the school year and she decided she had to do something. The need of a good shag was too much to hear anymore.</p>
<p>The next day she put her plan into motion. </p>
<p>Harry didn't understand what was going on but Mrs. Malfoy had given him detentions the last two days for not paying attention in class. It cut into his date with Susan Bones and Katie Bell which he had to cancel. </p>
<p>For detention she had him cleaning the potion classroom. While he was cleaning the potion vials he dropped one causing it to shatter on the ground. Narcissa didn't hesitate to give him another night of detention. </p>
<p>When he made it back to the dorm everyone was going to bed and for the first time in the last year he had a couple nights not occupied by sex. Which put him on edge more than he's been since third year. Once he figured out how not to get caught after curfew and his legend went around the school he was never short on female companionship. </p>
<p>During the third detention he swore Narcissa was making his life hell on purpose. Half way through detention he was scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees. </p>
<p>Narcissa loved the power she currently had over Harry knowing by the end of the night it was going to be the other way around. His frustration from the last of sex the last couple days was palpable.</p>
<p>While he worked she conjured a chair in the center of class. It was the final piece of her plan, "Mr. Potter please come sit down."</p>
<p>Harry didn't ask questions and was happy for the rest. When he relaxed into the chair Narcissa cast a spell restraining him to the chair. He fought his restraints and for the first time in his life he was a little scared. "What is this?"</p>
<p>"Silencio." She magically silenced him, "I have been watching you for a while Mr. Potter and I am surprised at what I have seen." The fear in his eyes was almost comical if she knew what she had planned. Mr. Potter was going to own her body for the night but she would make him earn it first. </p>
<p>Harry tried to speak though the spell but nothing was coming out. 'What the hell is going on?'</p>
<p>"Tsk tsk Mr. Potter you have become quite the little man whore." At that she took note of his face turning pink with embarrassment. "I think you remember the first night I caught you I know I do." The first time she saw his cock was forever burned into her memory and it only got bigger since she saw it the other night. </p>
<p>His face got even redder at that memory. This was worse than when his mother caught him with Sirius's muggle porno mags. He imagined her laughing about it after it happened with the other teachers. </p>
<p>She looked down at his crotch and was a little disappointed how he wasn't hard yet. 'This won't do.' Narcissa took off her robes and undid her skirt leaving her in the sexiest pair of panties she had. Making the decision to leave her top on so he focused on her lower half. </p>
<p>Harry's eyes were now as wide as plates. This was a trap and payback for something he did to Draco. His eyes got even wider when she sat in his lap and rubbed her ass into his lap. In no time his cock was rock hard and pressing against his pants. </p>
<p>Narcissa felt his cock sandwiched between her butt cheeks and she took the opportunity to grind up and down his cock. As she did it she felt him thrashing against the restraints desperate to touch her. "You like this Mr. Potter?" Taking extra care to grind into his cock before unsilencing him. </p>
<p>Harry couldn't stop his moan feeling Mrs. Malfoy grinding in his lap. "It feels so good, don't stop." He couldn't believe how hot this was. Maybe it was Mrs. Malfoy being his teacher, or her being married but he couldn't believe this was happening. The way her hips gyrated on his lap he could tell she would be an amazing fuck. </p>
<p>Her ass was big enough to encase his clothed cock. As much as he wanted to cum he would settle for being able to touch her ass. Staring at it in class he had spent many hours wishing he could give it a squeeze. No girl in Hogwarts could come close to Narcissa in the ass department.</p>
<p>When his moans increased she pulled away and stood in front of him. She could see a wet spot at the tip of his clothes erection. "Were you close to cumming?" From what she saw he had the stamina but she knew he hadn't had sex the last couple nights due to her detentions. </p>
<p>He groaned embarrassed with how close he was to cumming. It was like he was in fourth year all over again getting over the clothes dry humped by girls. "Well you were doing a really good job it would be rude if I didn't enjoy it." He decided to lean into it hoping it would go further. </p>
<p>Narcissa vanished his pants, "Good answer." Deciding to reward him further she seductively stripped out of her clothes. When he saw her naked breasts and bald pussy his cock was bobbing wanting attention. It was pouring pre cum and looked like it was ready to pop off any moment. </p>
<p>Harry was dumbstruck seeing Mrs. Malfoy's strip for him. "Merlin you are perfect." She had beautiful big tits that were just as big as Susan's and they didn't have any sag. Her nipples were already stiff and looked like they were dying to be touched. Before the night was over he was going to have them in his mouth. But her wide hips and big ass were what really got him going. Her ass wasn't bony so he imagined it would feel amazing in doggy style. Her legs weren't to be overlooked either long and seductive leading to her soaking wet pussy. </p>
<p>That was a comment she wasn't expecting and it even made her blush. It might have been the nicest thing anyone has ever said about her. Lucius never said anything like that when they were together. Without hesitation she dropped to her knees and looked up at Harry past his cock. "It has been a while since I have done this so bear with me." She would love to suck more cock but Lucius never did anything to warrant her giving him oral.</p>
<p>His cock was pretty intimidating up close. It looked much larger than the show she had the other night. 'How do these young school girls take this monster? This would have split me in half if I was their age.' She started by licking the base to the tip. When she got to the tip she popped the head in her mouth and gave it a hard suck and judging by the moan coming from Harry she was doing a good job. She was a novice but definitely had good instincts and was very eager. </p>
<p>Deciding to tease him a little more she went back to licking his shaft. She could see Harry's hands desperately trying to get free to most likely shove her head down all the way on his massive pole. She stopped sucking and gave him a glare, "If you can't behave I will stop and send you back to your dorm." It was also hard to deny the little voice in her head saying to undo his restraints and let him fuck her mouth. Maybe with more time she could train up to that.</p>
<p>That made Harry stop struggling, "Sorry but can you please use your hands if you can't take it all." It was clear she needed a little push if she wanted to get better.  </p>
<p>Narcissa continued to glare as she took the head into her mouth and went down as far as she could. When she reached the halfway point her eyes were watering. Now that she knew how far she could go she went to work bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. Taking his advice she started to pump his cock on the part of the shaft she couldn't get in her mouth. </p>
<p>Harry couldn't believe Narcissa was sucking his cock so good. Her hand was twisting him up and down in a way that was going to milk him sooner rather than later. It quickly became one of the top five blowjobs he had received. "I'm getting close Mrs. Malfoy." Her hand was firm and fast and made him cum faster than what he was expecting. </p>
<p>She wanted to pull back and correct him but her mouth is suddenly filled with cum. It caught her so off guard even hearing and seeing how much cum he produced nothing could prepare her for it shooting in her mouth. She tried to quickly swallow as much as she could but after the third rope she pulled away and the rest of his cum painted her face. </p>
<p>Harry was still rock hard looking at his professor's face covered with his cum. "That was amazing." The cum slowly dripped down her face in such an erotic way he wished he could take a picture. </p>
<p>Narcissa caught her breath and looked back up to Harry and was shocked to see Harry still rock hard. The taste in her mouth was pleasant enough she scooped up a dollop of cum on her finger and put it in her mouth. The taste was something she could definitely get used to. It was a little sweet and not salty like she was expecting. It was disappointing she couldn't swallow all of it like she wanted to. </p>
<p>As much as Harry liked watching a girl lick his cum off her face he wanted out of the chair. "Mrs. Malfoy can you let me out now?"</p>
<p>With a face of the wand she cleaned her face of the rest of his cum. "My name is Narcissa or Cissy if you want. If you call me by my married name the night is over. Got it." She was using her stern professor voice. </p>
<p>Harry smiled that he was now on a first name basis. "Okay Narcissa can you let me go?" He needed to get his hands on her as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Narcissa twirled her wand in thought, "If I let you go, are you going to run back to your dorm?" She loved teasing him riling him up to the max. </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, "No when I am free I will give you the best fuck of your life." The desire coursing through him made it so he couldn't leave until he fucked Narcissa. </p>
<p>Narcissa scoffed even with evidence she loved getting him riled up hoping he would take it out on her. With a swish of her wand the restraints disappeared and he was free. It wasn't five seconds before he stood up and had his hands on her hips and his lips on hers. That move was a surprise she didn't expect him to kiss her. She expected him to just bend her over and take her like an animal. </p>
<p>Harry started the kiss gently but it quickly heated up and they had their tongues in each other's mouths and at the same time he backed her up to her desk. She wrapped her legs around him but his hands pried them off. Harry didn't want her legs impeding his thrusts and instead he put them on his shoulders. </p>
<p>Narcissa had never been in this position before but she trusted Harry. She looked down to see his cock pointing directly at her needy pussy. She looked back to Harry's face to see his green eyes staring back at her before he thrusted with everything he had. His cock was so big it was like a gut punch the first time. </p>
<p>Harry had never fucked an older woman like Narcissa before and he was surprised how tight she was. Her pussy was gripping him just as hard as some of his other conquests. He just wanted to savor the moment of being balls deep inside of his professor. </p>
<p>Narcissa was also taking in the moment but wanted Harry to hurry up. "Harry please fuck me." It was a little embarrassing begging as a pure blood normally other people doing the begging. </p>
<p>That's all he needed to hear before he moved his hands to her ass and gave it a nice big squeeze before slamming into Narcissa. His thrusts were long and hard and everyone of them made Narcissa let out a loud moan. "Ah ah harder." </p>
<p>That lit the fire in Harry and he quickly complied to her demands. "I will give you hard you dirty slut." </p>
<p>"Yes I'm a dirty slut just fuck me like as hard as you can." The desperation was pouring off of her she needed this more than she needed anything else in her life. As long as Harry kept fucking her she didn't care what he did. </p>
<p>After he established his rhythm he leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth. There was nothing gentle about the way he went about it either. His cheeks hollowed out sucking her nipple like he expected milk to come out. After every couple sucks he gave it a light bite which pushed Narcissa over the edge.</p>
<p>"I am cumming!" She was nearly folded in half as Harry pounded into her. Every time he bottomed out in her it was like he was ringing a bell inside her pussy. Harry was relentless and he didn't stop fucking her even when she came. "Ah you are going to break me." Now she knew what all those other girls felt when Harry fucked them. No wonder he never had a free night because she didn't want this to end. </p>
<p>That was always Harry's intention. He wanted to ruin all other men for them and be the best they ever had which kept girls crawling back to him. He ignored her moans and continued fucking her for everything he was worth sometimes he could string women into multiple orgasms. </p>
<p>Narcissa was losing her mind, she was in the midst of an orgasm and she was being rapidly pushed into another. There was nothing she could do about it now she was just along for the ride. She was going to feel this tomorrow and hopefully the students didn't notice it in class. </p>
<p>He loved the look on Narcissa's face was one of the best he has seen. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her mouth was wide open gasping for air. Her breathing was getting heavier and she was getting close. Switching up from playing with her breasts he moved one hand to her clit and the other he gave her ass a hard swat. </p>
<p>That was the final nail on the coffin and she exploded in ecstasy. Putting her hands on his chest trying to push him away because she couldn't take anymore. Her pussy was on fire and it was all getting too much. It was so long since she had sex and she dove in the deep end not knowing how to swim. Harry just stared deep into her eyes and put all of his weight on her and when he was as deep as he could be his cock pumped a hot load of cum directly in her womb. </p>
<p>Savoring the moment of her pussy milking his cock for all the cum he could give her. "Merlin that was fun." He pulled out of Narcissa and watched her abused pussy leaking cum onto the desk. It was going to be the only thing he thought of when he was in class now. Fucking his professor on her desk in her own classroom. </p>
<p>It took a minute for Narcissa to come back to earth and when she did she felt hands massaging her ass. "I know what you are thinking and I don't think I could take it." She was grateful he gave her a moment to collect herself after those massive orgasms. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, "I bet you can." Without warning he flipped her over so now she was bent over her desk. He preformed the anal sex prep spell which got a squeel. "Mr. Potter don't you dare." It was almost a challenge because it was said with no conviction or firmness in her voice.</p>
<p>Harry conjured a bottle of warm oil and poured it all over his professor's butt cheeks. "Calm down just give me a moment." Rubbing his hands up and down her backside he wanted to relax her and make her feel good. Every so often he would graze her cute little pink asshole. He convinced a lot of girls this way by teasing them just enough until they need to know what it would feel like. He had never had a complaint when he took a witches ass for the first time. </p>
<p>Narcissa was huffing and puffing like a petulant child. She knew what he was doing and it was going to work. His massage completely relaxed her and every time he got near her virgin asshole she had to hold back from moaning. She didn't expect this tonight but her pussy wasn't used to the pounding and couldn't take another tonight. Harry was still hard and not close to being done with her. 'I guess this is my fault. I did ruin his last couple of nights.'</p>
<p>After a few minutes of massaging her bubble butt he spread her ass and shoved his head in between her cheeks. Narcissa let out a help not expecting it. "Ah what are you?" She was cut off by him sticking his tongue in her ass and swirling it around. It shouldn't have felt so good but it did. 'Fuck he is going to make me cum just from his tongue in my ass.' Never had she imagined a man would willingly put their tongue here but Mr. Potter did with gusto.</p>
<p>When he felt she was ready he switched his tongue with his two fingers. When his fingers pushed inside of her ass he saw her hands go to the end of the desk and was white knuckle gripping the edge. Yet she didn't make a noise so he increased the speed and curled his fingers. </p>
<p>Narcissa was doing everything she could to not give him the satisfaction. She knew by the end of the night his cock was going to be in her ass. It didn't help her body didn't resist as much as she expected. Her asshole didn't fight his fingers and his massage relaxed her into the idea. </p>
<p>"You are a real anal slut aren't you Cissy?" He used her nickname for a little added humiliation. It surprised him how quickly she took to anal he expected a little more fight from her. </p>
<p>She shook her head in defiance, "I am a pure blood." Trying to hold her head up high was hard when you are bent over a desk.  </p>
<p>Just for that he added another finger now she had three fingers in her ass, "Is that supposed to mean something to me? I know plenty of purebloods who love a cock in the ass." His mind went to the purebloods he knew who loved him fucking their asses. </p>
<p>"You are my first." It was humiliating to be completely at his mercy. Even if she wanted to she couldn't tell him to stop. His cock was going to break her but it was going to be worth it if his fingers were anything to go by.</p>
<p>Pulling his fingers out of her asshole he lubricated his cock with the oil and placed the head of his cock to her asshole. Seeing her breath hitch he started to penetrate her virgin ass. It wasn't the tightest ass he has fucked but there was no resistance. With all the extra oil his cock slid right into her very warm virgin hole. Looking down her asshole was stretched to the limits around his cock but kept pulling him in until he was balls deep in her ass.</p>
<p>No longer able to hold back her noises she let out a massive moan as he filled her ass. "Fuck why does this feel so good?" It boggled her mind how this could feel so wrong but so good at the same time. </p>
<p>Once Harry was fully inside of her ass he pulled her hair back. "Because you want this. You want a student to fuck your ass as hard you can't sit down tomorrow." Not waiting for a response he started pounding her tight ass. </p>
<p>His cock was filling Narcissa to the limit, it felt like he was going even deeper than before. It felt better than she wanted it too now there was no going back. The addiction was forming because she was already thinking of him doing it again tomorrow night. This was the quickest orgasm of the night and she could tell it was going to be the most powerful. 'This is bad I'm cumming too quick from being buggered.'</p>
<p>Harry could feel her ass getting tighter and he knew she was going to cum. "You gonna cum Cissy?" With that he gripped her ass and fucked her harder. </p>
<p>She couldn't respond in time before her first anal orgasm hit her like a train. Just like before Harry didn't stop he kept fucking her through it. 'I never want this to end.' Narcissa thought as she was getting plowed like there was no tomorrow. There was a good chance she wasn't going to be able to sit down comfortably tomorrow but she didn't care. </p>
<p>The way Narcissa's ass was choking his cock it quickly pushed him towards the finish line. "Get ready Cissy I am about to cum too." With that said he sped up and started to bring his hand down on her ass making her moan out. Her ass was peppered with red hand prints from his numerous spanks. </p>
<p>"I want it. I want your cum in my ass." It wasn't a lie there was nothing she wanted more than to feel him claim her last hole. The sting from his spanks just added to the pleasure. Now she was curious to what it was going to feel like when Harry pumped her ass full of cum.</p>
<p>With the last pump inside of Narcissa it felt like his biggest load of the night. Her ass was demanding every drop of cum out of his balls. Her pussy was nice but her ass was his favorite hole of the night. With a loud groan he filled her ass with seven large ropes of cum. "Did you like that?" </p>
<p>Narcissa purred like a cat when he finished cumming. She felt sore but better than she has ever felt in her life. This is what she was missing her entire life. There was no going back to no sex for the rest of her life she needed this daily. "You exceeded my expectations Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>Harry pulled out of his teacher's ass and watched the torrent of cum leaking out of her stretched asshole along with her pussy which was leaking cum down her desk. "You exceeded mine Cissy. I didn't expect detention to end this way but I'm really glad it did."</p>
<p>Narcissa flipped over so she could look at him in the face. She narrowed her eyes, "So you thought of doing this to me before?" It was an obvious answer she knew she was the hottest teacher in the school and had many admirers. For Valentine's she got plenty of roses and chocolates from students.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Oh yes in fourth year you bent over to help a student and that night I had some very interesting dreams about you. Now when you are up here teaching all I will think about is fucking you on your desk."</p>
<p>Narcissa groaned because his dirty talk was stoking the fire inside of her. Both her holes were leaking cum and couldn't take another pounding tonight no matter how much she wanted it. "I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about this."</p>
<p>Harry climbed into the desk so he was straddling her. "You don't want anyone to find out how much of a slut you are." Now he was the one teasing her. </p>
<p>She couldn't deny his words because only a slut would cum from being buggered from a student her son's age. "Yes and for your secrecy I would be open for this to continue." Her eyes raked his body taking a good look at his six pack and very nicely defined chest. He looked like a real man and not like a school boy. </p>
<p>Harry's cock was again rock hard and laying across Narcissa's stomach pointing at her mouth. "I need a little more convincing." With that he moved up so his cock was laying in between her tits. </p>
<p>Narcissa took the hint and pushed her breasts together so he could fuck them. His cock was so large it was peeking out the top of her considerable bust. Harry's hands didn't stay idle and pinched her nipples while he rode her chest. Thank Merlin his cock was still lubricated from the oil and slid easily up and down smoothly.</p>
<p>Harry was moving his hips back and forth. "Your body was made for sex I bet even fucking your feet would feel good. Don't worry Cissy I will be here everyday to fuck you just like tonight." Just thinking of the days to come his orgasm was fast approaching. </p>
<p>'I don't think my ass could take this everyday.' Narcissa felt him speed up and grab her head and bring it to the tip of his cock was in her mouth. This time she wasn't going to mess up, taking her eyes off his cock she made eye contact and felt his cock erupt in her mouth. Eagerly sucking down his cum while staring him in the eyes was very intense. </p>
<p>"Fuck Cissy swallow it all." There was nothing else he could have said to encapsulate how perfect this felt. Claiming every inch of Narcissa's body knowing that they would never forget this. </p>
<p>When his cock fully softened he got off of his teacher. Narcissa sat up and just from moving into a sitting position she felt the soreness creeping in. "I have a free period every weekday at one if you are fully convinced." </p>
<p>Harry picked up his clothes, "I will see you tomorrow don't wear panties so I can make it quick." Bending down he picked up her discarded panties. He didn't normally take trophies but he wanted this one. Hopefully tomorrow she didn't wear any panties and he could just hike up her skirt and have his way with her. </p>
<p>Narcissa slivered thinking of not wearing panties while teaching tomorrow. As she watched her lover leave while she was still sitting on her desk a sticky mess. Standing up she saw his cum splattered on the floor and a big puddle on the desk. The oil also seemed to get everywhere a few swishes of her wand cleaned up the mess but she was still going to need a shower tonight to get all of his cum off. "What did I get myself into?"</p>
<p>Their tryst went on the rest of the year and when he came back for his final year she had gotten a divorce. His final year was by far the best year. Every school day he would swing by Narcissa's class during her free period for some "tutoring" and every night he would still sleep with classmates which Narcissa watched through the mirror. Even if he shagged her rotten during the day she couldn't stop herself from touching herself watching Harry fuck other girls. During the weekends they would spend more time together which always led to sex like their first night together. </p>
<p>By the end of seventh year Harry and Narcissa grew closer than they thought possible. At first it was only sex then it led to laying in bed talking about everything. He could be completely honest with her which led to him breaking down her walls until she was hopelessly in love with him. It didn't take long for him to follow suit and he confessed his love for her close to the end of the year. </p>
<p>The following months were very awkward when he told his family. His mum took it the hardest while his dad and Sirius thought it was a prank. It took a lot of convincing from both of them to prove what they had was real. Sirius accepted it from the beginning and his dad didn't say much about their relationship. </p>
<p>Narcissa and Lily had many conversations and some ended badly but they had eventually come to an understanding. And that understanding was that she still wanted grandkids which Narcissa agreed to. Harry was happy with that arrangement since it meant more sex. </p>
<p>End</p>
<p>Again the ending was a happy one. I just couldn't let it end with Harry graduating and leaving her alone forever. I have a soft spot for the character and don't want it to end badly for her. </p>
<p>I hope you liked it. This might be my last one for a while. I have a couple other ideas but might need a break. </p>
<p>If anyone wants to adopt this and make it a bigger story you have my blessing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>